Embodiments of the invention relate to neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation, and in particular, implementing a neural network algorithm on a neurosynaptic substrate based on criteria related to the neurosynaptic substrate.
Neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation, also referred to as artificial neural networks, are computational systems that are inspired by biological brains. For example, neuromorphic and neurosynaptic computation may comprise various electronic circuits and/or create connections between processing elements that are inspired by neurons of a biological brain.
In biological systems, the point of contact between an axon of a neuron and a dendrite on another neuron is called a synapse, and with respect to the synapse, the two neurons are respectively called pre-synaptic and post-synaptic. The essence of our individual experiences is stored in conductance of the synapses. The synaptic conductance changes with time as a function of the relative spike times of pre-synaptic and post-synaptic neurons, as per spike-timing dependent plasticity (STDP). The STDP rule increases the conductance of a synapse if its post-synaptic neuron fires after its pre-synaptic neuron fires, and decreases the conductance of a synapse if the order of the two firings is reversed.